


Sadism/Masochism (Day 5)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Begging, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, S&M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He knew he would only get to come if he would beg John to take him. To fuck him. And he couldn‘t do it.





	Sadism/Masochism (Day 5)

He bit his lip, waiting for the pain he knew which would come. He would never admit it, freely, that he also wanted it. He only had admitted it to the person behind him because he has been sleepy and had just some of the best sex in his life. He couldn‘t have known that John would remember it, seemingly never listening. He should‘ve known better.  
  
He heard the crack of the whip even before he felt the pain, trying not to scream, not to cry. Those were John‘s targets. Targets he wanted for himself, too. But he wouldn‘t make it easy.  
  
He heard a sigh before he was pulled back by his hair, pain raced through his body. Dry fingers were inserted into his body, beginning to stretch him without letting him adjust. He whimpered, felt the first tear.  
  
„No matter how much I like this behaviour, this ‚ _I am the biggest and strongest person ever, nothing can hurt me_ ‘ behaviour, we both know you want to let go.“, John whispered into his ear before he bit down on his neck, hard. He pressed his lips together, breathing hard. He really wanted to come, had wanted to come for hours. He knew he would only get to come if he would beg John to take him. To fuck him. And he couldn‘t do it. He tried. He really tried. But he just couldn‘t. John‘s other hand began to stroke his balls before they were squeezed. He gasped, mouth barely open but still enough time for John to pull him into a brutal kiss. He felt another finger being added at the same time John bit down on his lip.  
  
„Please.“, he whimpered, not knowing how often he had already begged John for something he couldn‘t even say aloud. John chuckled, pulled his fingers free and gave him a slap across the face.  
  
„Please, what, hm? Cat got your tongue? Such a shame.“  
  
„I can‘t.“  
  
John let go of his balls, grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. The situation brought his bound arms to a hurtful position, the strain almost unbearable.  
  
„Please. I can‘t. I want to, but I can‘t.“  
  
He knew he was crying. And the shame that it all came from the humiliation and not from the burning pain in his body made him cry even hard. The next slap let him see stars. His head fell a bit when John let go of him, retaining back to his position. The next hit from the whip was even harder. He could feel blood trickling down his back, mixing itself with sweat, running down the scratches and marks that were already there, hurting even more. He didn‘t know how often John repeated his action until he screamed for the first time, and then some more until John stopped, leaving his back as raw as his throat felt.  
  
„Let‘s try it again, a bit different. I will fuck you, no matter what you say.“  
  
He never felt more grateful in his life than now. Not even the day Jack didn‘t shoot him because he hit him in the cemetery came close.  
  
„You can choose. I will be patient and prepare you. I‘ll make it good for you and you‘re allowed to come while I fuck you carefully. I try to be careful of your marks and wounds. Or you won‘t be allowed to come and I‘ll fuck you hard and fast and maybe, just maybe, I let you come during another whipping while my come drips out of your hole and down your legs. Whatever you decide, it‘s fine by me.“  
  
He swallowed and closed his eyes. It wasn‘t really a decision, they both knew that giving him a choice just served its purpose to humiliate him even further. That he had to admit that he liked the pain. John pulled his head back again, not as hurtful but with as much power.  
  
„Or I can free you of those ropes, treat your wounds and walk away. So, Doctor, tell me what you choose.“  
  
He gritted his teeth.  
  
„The second one.“  
  
John chuckled, let go of his hair.  
  
„Excuse me?“  


Owen gave up.

  
„The second one, goddamnit. Please hurt me, whatever you want, I choose the second option.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
